city of souls
by fmaotaku18
Summary: its a teaser type of thing all i want to know is what is wrong with it. what is right. what should be kept, what should be removed, what you guys and gals think and i want details please


Ten year old Gabriel Herondale looked at the stele in his hand. To the mundane eye, it would look like a Harry Potter prop. To him, it was meaningful. It was a gift from his grandmother on his eighth birthday. He liked the feel of it in his hand. The way it curved, like it was meant for his hands. " "You may be my step-son, but you are so much like Julian it's unreal." Mark said as he showed Michael, Gabriel's eight year old half-brother, how to hold a dagger. It's all in the wrist. Gabriel thought. " You are not supposed to hold it like it is a paint brush." William, Micheal twin, said. Unlike Michael, who has the typical Blackthorn look, chocolate brown hair and blue green eyes, William looked a lot like Alec Lightwood, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Will was the only one, besides Gabriel himself, who has platinum blonde curls and dark eyes that looked black, that doesn't look like the rest of the children. " And your not supposed to use a dictionary as a book." Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother. You had to have four more kids, you couldn't stop with the twins. Gabriel thought as the sound of screaming and laughing filled the hallways of their house. Gabriel smiled as he jumped off the back of the chair and ran to open the room door. He ran down the hallway past the six year old twins, James and Andrew, nearly knocking the four year old twins Maxwell and Damian down the stairs. "sorry!" Gabriel said, as he looked back, he saw Damian shoot him the finger and heard him mutter a word that sounded a lot like glass. He made it down all the stairs and hugged his mom. " Let me put my bags down and I'll hug you back!" Ariel said. Gabriel stepped back and looked up at his mom, and for the millionth time, he wished he looked like her or uncle Jace. He wished he had her brown hair, her blue eyes, or had Jace's golden eyes. He didn't want to look like him. Ariel smiled down at her son and bent down to hug him. Her hair smelled like lavender.

"Gabe. Gabe? Gabriel? Gabriel Eros Morgenstern!" a familiar voice said."huh" the twenty year old blinked and turned from the dirty, smudged window to look at a tall, thin, sixteen year old with square rimmed glasses. If he didn't have his piercings in, he would just look like a nerd in a blue flannel shirt. Gabriel sighed. " What James." he said. James smiled and walked over to the window. Even though light barely shown through the window, it still illuminated James's nose ring. " Lost in thought about mom and Mark." Gabriel sighed. " I know." James said. " I miss mom and dad too. I still believe their alive." James said, seeing the shock in Gabriel's black eyes. " There's still no bodies, so there's a fifty-fifty chance that their still alive." James continued," It's been ten years but i know in my heart that there still alive, you know it too, we all do." James raked a bony hand hand through his chocolate hair, making it stick up in some places. " We'er gonna have to leave soon Gabe." James smiled. " Jace'll be here soon." " I know. It's gonna be strange though, living in New York. I've only been there once, but I barely remember anything but lights." James laughed a little. " It maybe strange but at least the New York institute is a lot roomier than Amatis's house. Come on, lets go pack the rest of Will's books and do not forget to put them in alphabetical order." James said, mocking his older brother. " Don't make fun of him, you know he can't help it." Gabriel said. He got up to follow James, stopping at an open bathroom door. He saw his reflection in the wall mirror. Still some of the same bloody looks, except his hair was a lot straighter than it was when he was ten and was parted to the right, and the huge scar on the left side of his face. It went halfway to his ear and stopped just above the corner of his mouth. He let out a strained sigh. He was lucky he wasn't dead. He shivered at a thought. A thought that a silent brother told him. He was very lucky. That he should be dead. He was ten and he wounded the greater demon Sammael. He basically went through living hell after he recover. He still felt pain every time he looked at the mortal sword. The clave questioned him about Sammael, his mother and Mark. Even when he held the mortal sword and told him he didn't know anything, they didn't believe him. He clicked off the light and continued downstairs. A familiar scent of lavender filled his nose as he step outside and closed the door behind him. He saw his six younger brothers heading over to the demon towers where they had to wait for Magnus Bane to open a portal. He ran to catch up with them. He was always fast, so in no time he caught up with them. He noticed Will looked angry, and he knew why. James didn't put his books in the order he wanted them in. The wind picked up and blew his hair in his eyes.

Mă voi întoarce

( I will return)

He turned around to see if some one was behind him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Just imagining things. Gabriel thought. But he still couldn't get that feeling out of his chest. It was that same feeling he had the night his mother and Mark went missing . The feeling of dread. Like something horrible was going to happen and soon


End file.
